Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase
Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '''(aka '''Tom and Jerry: The Ride, Tom and Jerry: Mouse Mayhem, and Tom and Jerry 4D)''' '''is a 3D motion-based, trackless dark ride featuring the American cartoon cat and mouse duo, Tom and Jerry. It is located at the various Universal parks and as well as other parks, including Warner Bros. Movie World in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia, and Warner Bros. World in Abu Dhabi, UAE. It was designed by Universal Creative, Oceaneering International, and Reel FX for the 3D ride animation in HD format. The ride's premise is the riders can be "shrunk as mouse-size" to take on a wacky cartoon ride around the house to join Jerry the mouse to out-smart Tom the cat as he's chasing them. The dark ride is a similar concept to other 3D dark rides such as The Amazing Adventure of Spider Man, and Transformers: The Ride, which consists the vehicle-mounted motion platforms, which themed as cheese, for riders can choose either mild of wild version which comes with two different colors. Queue In entrance of the ride, guest can choose either mild or wild separate versions of the ride with cheese themed cars, after entering from the theme areas, such as PETopia in Universal Metazoa, Cartoon Network Central in Universal Studios Bloomington, TBA. The ride separates as two versions for the guests to ride,for example, the mild version is designed for non-riders, and the wild version is designed for riders who must be size 107 centimeters (42 in) with adult, and 122 centimeters (48 in) or taller to ride alone, similar to the Antarctica: Empire of the Penguin at SeaWorld Orlando. In the first portion of the queue, it consists the life-size replica of cartoony props from Tom and Jerry cartoons, wall frames of the screenshots of classic and modern Tom and Jerry theatrical animated shorts, TV series and films. After that, guests can make them imagine as they're "shrinking like a mouse" as they will enter inside Jerry's mouse hole as an interior queue, where it consists of the replicas of furniture and as well as the interactive queue games throughout, where guest can enjoy while waiting for the ride. At the end of the queue, guests will also be greeted by giant-sized animatronic Droopy, dressed up as a mouse, interact with guests by telling jokes and give them safety information before riding the attraction. Before guests can ride, the pair of Safety Goggles (3D glasses) which are given by guests before arriving at the loading station, where the cheese modeled cars are ready to be grouped and loaded by guests to venture through the ride. Cheese Cars The vehicles are modeled as cheese and comes with two different colors, like golden yellow (which is mild ride), and white (which is wild ride). Ride The ride begins with the cheese cars moving out of the loading area and make a turn, where it approaches the first of the four large video screens which depicts the fully CGI animation in 3D motion view as Jerry, who sneaks outside from his mouse hole, and sneaks quietly through sleeping Tom the cat before entering the kitchen, but unfortunately, the awoken Tom blocks Jerry's path before the chase begin. First Tom runs up to Jerry to a bedroom and the cheese cars spins after get dizzy after being thrown into a poster. Then they spin around onto the broken hallways and into the backyard where Tom and Jerry continues on with a chase. Jerry hides inside the hole of the tree just before Tom sticks his arm for his attempts to grab Jerry. Jerry finds a mousetrap and places it to the spot where Tom can grab it. As Tom did, thinking that he grabs a mouse, the mousetrap snaps Tom's hand which causes him to yell in pain. The mouse laughs just before the furious Tom squeeze inside the hole and continues to chase Jerry up inside the tree and outside to the tree branch, where Jerry is trapped and Tom, with his devilish smile, is finally about to to grab the poor mouse to finish him off. Unfortunately, before he did, since the branch can't carry the cat, it breaks off which causes the two to fall down towards on Spike the Bulldog, who's sleeping inside his doghouse. Spike chases after Tom and Jerry around the backyard and back to the house where Jerry slams the door to trap Tom where he's getting beaten up by Spike unseen. Satisfied for his relief, Jerry processes to the kitchen, which the cheese cars turns away from the screen where they takes to the giant replicas of the kitchen, with giant tables, sinks, and a refrigerator, where the Jerry is seen in 3D animated hologram walks to the fridge to collect foods like cheese, fish, sandwich, fruits, vegetables, chicken, and candies. Then the cars turns to the another screen where Jerry is about to leave with all the foods he collected just before suddenly Tom shows up, injured from Spike's attack, who processes his chase for Jerry. Tom grabs a nearby frying pan and tries to whack him, but missed few times, which causes the food that Jerry collected to fall of each by each. Then Tom rages and runs at the Jerry and the cheese cars as they drive off into the garage where some woman named Angela comes and tries to smash the cheese cars with her purse. So the cheese cars start to get away from Angela as they run across the city and Tom snarls at Jerry as he climbs onto a movie theater sign. Jerry tries to run into a secret door then breaks in with a chainsaw then takes the cheese cars with them and they start going into a crazy mode as they go on rooftops and crash into neon signs which takes a terrible turn as Jerry starts stretching his arms and legs onto the cheese cars which he puts on his sunglasses and Tom tries to grab him but failed as the cheese cars plunge for a 600 foot freefall but then gets saved by Jerry but then Angela Grabs the net on Tom and Jerry which she says. "Alright Break it up you two." Then she tells the riders, "Unfortunately. Never mess with them again. Now leave." as she puts them down. Jerry is lastly seen happily waving good bye to the riders before the cars exits. Voice cast All uncredited. * Tom Kenny as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Jim Cummings as Spike * Grey Delise as Angela Trivia * The archive of the original Tom screaming sound effects by William Hanna are not included in the ride due the copyright issues. Tom's screams was decided to be voiced by Tom Kenny (the voice of SpongeBob SquarePants) instead. * The score music of the attraction is composed by the award winning Bruce Broughton. * The ride animation video is directed by Matthew O'Callaghan and Eric Goldberg * The giant animatronic Droopy, in a mouse costume, is the first ever animatronic character to strip off the cloths and dress up and even dress the cloths back on, as he seen taking off his mouse ears hoody to reveal the guests who he really is and puts it back on to his head. Poll Did you like Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! See also * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase/Transcript Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Attractions Category:Licensed properties at Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Dark Rides